Avatar: Fire's Destiny
by rachelswritingfortress
Summary: Even though the nation once again lived in peace, people began to distrust firebenders. They are blamed for the war and are generalized as being thieves and murderers. When the time comes for a Fire Nation Avatar, a storm is brewing, threatening the world's peace. Can Akio, an ill-trained firebender who grew up in the North Pole, bring peace?


**Author's note: Hi! This is a fanfiction I tried to write a while ago (on an old and deleted account) but this is completely different with the same general idea.**

**This story is about the next firebending avatar, and I have taken ideas from both The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, as well as my own. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it's characters, or the world it is set in. **

Chapter One: A School for Benders

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. _There was a time, not too long ago, when our four nations were not at peace. One nation rose above and attacked the others. Another fell, and with it, what we thought was our only hope. But we all know the stories of Avatar Aang, and his faithful and loyal friends helped bring peace back to our world. The war didn't end without consequences, though."

Master Goru scanned the students in front of them. Most weren't listening; they never did when teaching history. They all knew the old stories. Parents and grandparents told them, and schools had taught them since they were young. Most of them cared more about bending than academics of any kind.

Goru's eyes rested on a boy in the back of the room. His uniform edges and collar were red, marking him as a firebender. He was the only firebender in the classroom, and one of the only few in the school. Not many firebenders went to the bending academies anymore. The schools were mostly filled with water and earthbenders.

"Akio, name one of the consequences of the war."

Akio nearly jumped out of his seat. He had been more focused on doodling in his notebook than the beginning of the lecture. "Huh?"

Master Goru sighed. "were you even listening?"

"Of course I was. I just . . . you suprised me. That's all." Akio tried to smile and shake off his uneasiness.

"Your answer, then? A consequence to the Great War?"

"Right. Consequences, huh? Besides the one we're sitting in?"

Master Goru chucked. "I guess to lazy students this _could _be a consequence." Akio sunk back in his chair. "Do you know _why _bending schools became popular?"

"Cause they just want to lock us up and keep us out of trouble?"

"Not exactly," Goru sighed. He turned to an Earth Kingdom girl in the front of the room. "Do you know?"

"Well, it has to do back with the anti-bending movement, led by Amon and all them. People began to think teaching young benders was important."

Goru nodded, glad at least one student was paying attention. "Very good. These schools are institutions of _learning, _not to punish benders."

"Easy for you to say," Akio mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Goru asked.

Most of the class had turned in their seats. Akio could feel the eyes on him, and for a moment it felt like he was drowning. He looked over at his friend Shilo for a lifeline, but he seemed to be the only one facing away. Akio tried to swallow, but his throat felt swelled.

"I didn't mean to be rude, honest. It's just . . . different for me."

Goru's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"Well, Master Goru you're an airbender. And everyone is mostly from the Water Tribes or Earth Kingdom. You guys aren't the benders that started the war. You're not always blamed for everything." A couple people whispered to themselves. Akio looked over and saw Shilo watching too, as confused as the rest. "I mean, us firebenders don't really get to practice our bending like the rest of you do here. It's like people don't trust us. And whenever something happens, it's _always _firebenders. If something goes missing, or if someone is killed, if something burns down, it's always us."

"That does seem kind of unfair. Though I can't blame anyone for thinking a firebender burnt something."

Akio felt his face go red. "What I meant was, maybe for everyone else it's learning how to be a good bender. That's why most firebenders don't go to the bending schools anymore. We're treated like criminals."

Goru was quiet for a moment. He paces around his room a bit, in a slow pace. He'd stop sometimes and look out the window or up at the clock. It was normal behavior for his students.

"I can't speak for the Fire Nation, but I can assure you, Akio, it wasn't anyone's intention to make you feel like a prisoner."

Akio nodded, and slowly everything morphed back into a normal class. Goru didn't call on Akio again, or even scold him for clearly not paying attention. After a while, Akio felt a nudge on his arm.

"I forgot to say it this morning, but happy birthday," Shilo said. "Last time my dad wrote me, he said to say it for him too."

"Thanks."

"Something wrong, Steam?" Shilo asked, using the nickname he'd come up with back when they were kids.

Akio glanced up at the clock. Class wasn't much longer. "Not a thing."

Some of the students started leaving the class before Master Goru had finished. Goru would continue on forever - talking of this hero and that Avatar - if they didn't. He'd always stop, usually in mid sentence, when he noticed people leaving the room and send out a friendly "we'll finish up tomorrow."

"You think Master Lee will let you practice today?" Shilo asked, getting up from his desk.

"Doubt it. He hasn't let anyone firebend in almost a month," Akio sighed. He noticed Goru watching them when they left the room. Probably annoyed.

"He's, got to let you guys do it sometime. That's kind of the point we're here in the first place."

"What's he going to teach us anyway? He's an earthbender. If they really wanted us to master our bending, why is the only person who teaches us how to use them only an earthbender?"

Shilo rolled his eyes. "_Only _an earthbender? It's not like he's the Avatar. You're right though. It'd be a lot easier to master waterbending from someone who actually could."

"At least he lets you guys practice."

"He'll get mad if he hears us," Shilo reminded.

They stood in a field between the school and surrounding woods. Thirty or so other students stood around them, from all of the nations; there were even a few airbenders in the mix. Master Lee stood in the front of the crowd. He was a large man, and his booming voice was intimidating even when he wasn't yelling.

"Today, we will be working on some sparring techniques. I'll call two of you up at a time we'll work on offensive and defensive moves. This is very dangerous, so we're going to be careful. Anyone caught goofing around will not be aloud to go."

Master Lee called up two earthbenders, a couple of girls who were top of the class. He stopped the fights periodically, showing people how to stand or where to put their arms. A couple of people he even through out of the fights.

His plan was clear; he was picking favorites. Only the students he liked and thought were "responsible" could go. All the airbenders went, and most of the earthbenders. Occasionally Master Lee paired a waterbender up, usually with an earthbender.

"Alright," Master Lee said after an hour. Sweat dripped down his face, as if _he _had been fighting. "Class is about over. Be sure to-"

"Wait," Akio called. Master Lee set his jaw, his eyes looking ready to kill. "It's not fair. None of us got to go."

"Not everyone got to go, yes. There simply isn't enough time to-"

"You didn't let any firebenders go."

"I suppose not. I picked the people who were most responsible and ready to fight. It's not my fault if all you are too incompetent."

"We would've been ready, if you actually let us practice." Akio looked to some of the other firebenders. Most of them turned away. All stayed silent.

Lee shook his head. "I suggest you think next time you try to accuse someone of being unfair. Plenty of other students don't practice much either. I only train people who are responsible and good enough to learn."

"I'm willing to bet everyone here is 'good enough', you just don't let them show you."

"Does that include you too, Akio?"  
Akio twitched involuntarily and hoped Master Lee didn't notice. "Of course. When we're home on break, I practice almost everyday. I'm good too. Right Shilo?"

Shilo jumped back. "Right. He's very good. Best firebender in town."

"Don't you two live in the North Pole?" a girl asked. "How many other firebender are there?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just a better bender than Master Lee thinks," Akio insisted. "Maybe even better than he is."

"Really? I know how you firebenders like to challenge others. If you really think you're stronger," Master Lee said.

He smiled, and Akio knew he didn't mean it. Akio knew he wasn't a strong bender, either. It had all been lies. Most of the practice he got was just playing around with Shilo or another village kid. The other usually won, too. He'd never really learned how to firebend. His father was Water Tribe, not a bender at all, and his mother had died years ago. Everyone in the school knew that. Even Lee knew.

"I'm not afraid of you," Akio said after a minute.

"Akio . . ." Shilo tried to grab for his friend, but Akio stepped forward.

Master Lee stood in silence, smirking. "Are you sure? I won't go easy on you."

Akio couldn't speak, words would only betray him. He nodded.

Lee laughed. The ground shook underneath Akio, and he losted his balance. "I'd be careful if I was you, Akio."

Akio stood and charged toward Master Lee. He punched at the air, but the fire he summoned turned to smoke before it reached Lee. Small chunks of earth flew near him, and Akio jumped out of the way. A slab of rock rose up beside him, and Akio jumped to the right. The another came up near where he landed, and he was forced toward his opponent. As he jumped he tried to bend, but his flames were weak, and he couldn't aim while moving about. If Lee was burnt, he didn't show any pain.

The rock slabs stopped rising. The back of Akio's neck was wet with sweat, and his hair stuck to his forehead. He punched and kicked. Once or twice he saw Lee flinch, like he had been hit. Master Lee stamped at the ground, and a sphere of rock rose up. It flew toward Akio, and he panicked. He panted his feed and opened his arms, as if to catch it.

He was knocked onto his back, gasping for a breath. His arms and legs were sprawled out around him, but nothing was broken. Akio heard Lee walking toward him before he saw his teacher towering over him.

"Next time, I suggest you get out of the way." Master Lee moved the rock off of Akio, with his hands, not bending, then left.

Akio lay there as the crowd of students walked away. Someone came toward him, and Akio turned to see Shilo.

"Are you alright?" Shilo asked, offering his hand.

Akio refused and sat up on his own. "Yeah, fine. He just knocked the breath out of me. I'll be alright."

"Why'd you do that?"

Akio didn't answer. There wasn't an answer, really. He looked toward the school and wanted nothing more than to get into his dorm room and crawl into bed. He didn't want to walk, and felt too weak. The headmaster and group of official-looking men were coming towards the field.

"Who are they?" Akio asked.

"I dunno." Shilo shrugged. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I think they're coming over here."

"Forget that. If anything they're just going to scold you for being stupid. Come on, lets go to the room. Akio?"

Akio didn't answer. He _knew _they were coming toward them. Towards _him. _His stomach twisted into knots.

"Akio?" one of the men asked. He was wearing a uniform Akio didn't recognize.

"Yeah?"

"Get up." Akio did as he said. Another man grabbed him and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"You're under arrest. We're taking you to the city."

"What?" Shilo said. "There's a mistake. Akio's done nothing. He hasn't even left the school in weeks. Tell him Akio. Headmaster, you know, he hasn't left. Akio?"

Akio said nothing. His chest pounded and felt tight. His stomach twisted even more, and the pain shot through his body, where the rock had hit him. Akio didn't think, his mind was too clouded. Instead he panicked. One of the men was still playing with the chains on his hands. Akio shut his eyes and focused.

"Ah!" the man screamed and moved his hands away. "The little brat, he burned me!"

Akio didn't wait another moment. He ran off towards the woods. He wasn't very fast, and the pain in his stomach held him back. He wanted to find a place to sit and wrap his arms around himself again, never move again.

Someone grabbed him by his arms. Another man hit him across the back of his head. Akio sunk to the ground, where he was hit again. One of the men half-carried him, and everything went black.


End file.
